Em meus sonhos
by Chinensis' Fan
Summary: Certas obrigações acabam trazendo algo bom no final? Sachiko e Yumi


As personagens desta fanfiction pertencem a outra pessoa que detêm seus direitos etc. Pra mim é apenas uma diversão sem fins lucrativos nem de roubar personagem de ninguém.

**Em meus sonhos**

Desde o dia em que Sachiko-sama me fez sua petit soeur tenho sempre alguma atividade do Yamayurikai, seja a organização de alguma confraternização até coisas simples como preparar a sala para as reuniões.

Hoje não foi diferente, quando me perguntaram se eu poderia preparar parte dos panfletos para a festa de boas vindas às novas alunas aceitei prontamente. Mal lembrei que hoje teria aula de Educação Física e também faria a limpeza da sala de música...como você é desorganizada, Yumi Fukuzawa...

- ...Yumi? No que você está pensando?

- Ahn? Oh! Em nada, onee-sama! Apenas me distraí.

- Então, tem certeza de que não será nenhum problema para você fazer os panfletos hoje? Eu posso ajudar.

- Tenho sim, se eu organizar bem o meu dia terminarei tudo bem antes do anoitecer. Não se preocupe.

- Entendo...quando as aulas terminarem te procurarei para irmos pra casa juntas. Gokigenyou.

- Gokigenyou, onee-sama.

Owww...sou uma vergonha para minha onee-sama...mas não posso decepcioná-la. Nem que eu tenha que me multiplicar em 20 Yumis eu farei esses panfletos, juro por Maria-sama!

O dia se passou na correria esperada, após uma performance digna de uma comédia nos esportes e de com certeza ter batido o recorde de faxina mais rápida no Colégio Lillian, corri para a mansão das rosas e fui fazer minha tarefa na sala que ficava no térreo. Lá além de uma pequena mesa havia um armário com materiais diversos e um sofá. Nunca soube realmente para que servia essa sala mas deveria ser uma sala de espera que se converteu em depósito ou sabe-se lá o que mas era bastante confortável principalmente agora que eu precisava de toda a calma possível.

E realmente com a paz que reinava na mansão o tempo passou rapidamente e enfim terminei os panfletos. Nem preciso dizer o quanto estou cansada e como o sofá me parece tentador a essas horas.

- Acho que não fará mal algum eu me deitar um pouco, não é? Só pra descansar um pouco os olhos...

- Já é quase noite, onde será que a Yumi está? Será que ainda está na mansão uma hora dessas?

Sachiko vai até a mansão que estranhamente está às escuras a não ser por um pequeno rastro de luz saindo por baixo da porta da sala no andar térreo.

- Yumi?

Sachiko abre a porta e qual não é sua surpresa ao ver Yumi deitada no sofá, aparentemente dormindo.

Ela se aproxima lentamente e a observa por algum tempo, sua petit soeur certamente gastou até a última energia naquele dia sendo vencida pelo cansaço. E estava tão linda ali adormecida e iluminada pelo pequeno abajur próximo ao sofá, parecia um anjo com os lábios entreabertos em seu sono profundo.

- Você sempre se esforça pra me agradar, não é? Eu poderia ter ajudado...

Dizia isso enquanto arrumava uma pequena mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha de Yumi. Algo sempre a atraiu naquela garota desde o dia em que arrumara seu lenço em frente à estátua de Maria-sama, não sabia bem o que mas naquele instante estava se tornando incontrolável, se sentia cada vez mais tentada a se aproximar daquele pequeno anjo adormecido e sentir seus lábios nos dela. Seria apropriado?

O que você está pensando, Sachiko? Ela é sua petit soeur! Não posso estragar o que temos por causa de um desejo bobo!

- Onee-sama...

- Ah? Yumi? Eu te acordei?

- ...onee-sama...

- Parece que não...está falando enquanto dorme...

- ...te amo...

Um misto de choque e contentamento invadiu o coração de Sachiko neste momento. Yumi a amava? Seria verdade ou seu desejo já chegara a ponto de enganar seus ouvidos? Só se deu conta quando já estava a centímetros do rosto de sua soeur, podia sentir sua respiração aquecendo o ar frio entre elas e se aproximava cada vez mais daqueles lábios que há pouco disseram a palavra-chave para solucionar sua dúvida. Encostou os lábios nos de sua pequena amada e sussurrou.

- Eu te amo, Yumi...

Nisso Yumi acorda em meio a um beijo, melhor do que em qualquer outro dos seus sonhos. Ali, em meio à penumbra da mansão das rosas não quis saber se era realidade ou sonho, apenas se entregou inteiramente ao amor que recebia através daquele contato e retribuiu o beijo de sua amada onee-sama.


End file.
